Questions of a Vampire
by Jayfeathergirl
Summary: Edward has a question for Bella, but he won't tell her what it is. What will Bella do to find out what that question is?
1. One Question For You

**Questions of a Vampire**

Edward has a question for Bella, but he won't tell her.

This story was written by me and my friend Sunchaser55. It all started at school when we passed a piece of paper back and forth and took turns writing a sentence or two. I mostly play the part of Edward and Jacob. Sunchaser55 plays the part of Bella and Jasper. Can't you see how much we loved Twilight? We can't even pay attention in class because of our love and obsession with Twilight. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it is as fun to read as it was for us to write!

* * *

Edward and Bella sat outside, outstretched on the autumn leaves. Bella reached forward and took Edward's hand and started to ask a question.

"Will you kiss me, Edward?" she asked in a whispery voice.

"Only if you'll kiss me first." Edward said seductively. She closed her eyes, thinking for a brief moment and then blushed.

"Fine."

"But I have a question for you," Edward said, "Before I lose myself to you."

"What is it?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Take a guess." Edward said slyly.

"Edward!" Bella whined, "Why are you stalling?"

"Bella," Edward said calmly, "Why are _you_ stalling?"

"What?" Bella replied, sounding slightly defensive, "It's you who's stalling!"

"Stop it Bella, before you hurt yourself. I was only going to ask you a question. Want to hear it?"

"Of course…That's what I've been waiting for." Bella said coolly.

"So do you want to hear my question Bella, now or tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Edward!"

"You don't want to hear it?"

"Edward," Bella growled "Just tell me! You know I've been wanting you to this whole time. Stop teasing."

"Say_ please_ Bella."

"Now you want me to beg!?" She pouted, "God, someone's in a needy mood today."

"Seems the other way around to me." said Edward with amusement in his voice, "I'm not the one yelling."

"Y-Yelling? I'm not yelling," Bella said, her defensive tone returning.

"Do you think that's true Bella?" asked Edward seriously.

"True? Edward, it's obvious…she paused. "Anyways, just drop it. You wanted to ask me a question."

"I don't remember wanting to ask a question." said Edward, confusion filling his voice.

"I give up!" Bella sighed, heavily, throwing up her arms into the air.

"Why would you give up?" Edward asked thoughtfully, "You haven't heard my question yet.

"I thought you said - " Bella cut herself off, obviously angered by Edward's response.

"I seriously don't get you today…"

"I don't get you Bella. One of the problems of not being able to read your mind." He sighed. "I was going to ask-"

* * *

OoOoo! What was he going to ask? Keep watch, and you'll find out! Thanks for reading!


	2. Want me to ask the Question?

Hi! Long time no update! I apologize for not updating this in so long even though I've had it on me for awhile. Me and my friend have to do something like this again, I think you'll agree, won't you Sunchaser? This was so much fun!

Thank you all for the comments! Here is Chapter Two!

And no; Edward is not going to ask her to marry him! We don't even know! Ah I had so much fun being Edward! ^^

**Me-** Edward, Jacob

**Sunchaser-** Bella, Jasper

**Questions of a Vampire**

* * *

"Hey, Edward," Jasper loomed overhead, looking down on them with expressionless, golden eyes. "Carlisle wants you back home. He said he has something to talk about with you."

Edward scowled, "Alright. I'll ask you later Bella. Unless you want me to ask fast."

"Shoot."

"What do you think I'll ask you?"

"Edward, just ask. Your brother is waiting." Bella's brow twitched.

"I already asked. What do you think I'll ask you before I do?" Edward asked and looked deep into her eyes.

"Edward," Jasper warned, sensing Bella's frustration. He brushed a pale hand through his golden locks, beginning to feel awkward.

"How am I supposed to know, Edward?" Bella began, "Can you just ask me your question? You're seriously having to much with this."

Jasper nodded, as if in agreement.

"I told you already! What do you think I'll ask? Or should I just tell you?"

"I've been telling you to just tell me this whole time…" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you win Bella, you were always good at that." Edward said carefully.

"Oh, don't you act like the victim," Bella huffed, hands on her hips.

"Aren't I?"

"No," Bella said simply.

"That's not very fair Bella. It's a simple question." Edward replied.

"Then just give me that "simple" question.. You sure haven't made it simple."

"No thanks to you."

"Me? You're the one who made this difficult." she raised her voice.

Jasper shook his head at the two's silly behaviour.

"You know, Carlisle is waiting for you," Jasper reminded Edward.

"Tell him I'll come once Bella answers my question." Edward told Jasper.

"Which I'll tell her-"

"Tell her what?" came a new voice. It was Jacob Black.

"That I'm her baby's daddy? Only joking," he added.

Jasper took a vast step away from Jacob, his nose crinkling in disgust.

"Oh, hey, Jacob," Bella greeted him thoughtfully, pretending she didn't hear the last part of Jacob's sentence.

"Not really, what's the question Edward?" Jacob asked, "Going to ask Bella is she loves me more then you?" he mocked.

"Watch what you say, dog." Edward's voice had lost it's amusement and was now a snarl. "Or you'll never say anything again."

"Edward! Stop that!" Bella said, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Yeah, stop that Edward!" Jacob sneered. "Don't you bloodsuckers have manners? Oh yeah - parasites like you don't have manners."

"Bella," said Edward, "I hope you don't mind if I teach that pup a lesson."

"Both of you stop it!" she snapped. She gave Jasper a pleading look. Jasper nodded, soothing both Edward and Jacob.

Jacob was not soothed.

"Go on Edward, ask the bloody mother fucking question!"

(**Author's Note:** Jacob!! Wow I got kind of carried away at this line!)

Edward snarled.

Jasper sighed, realizing that their wills were to strong.

"Jacob! Watch your tongue! And Edward, stop retaliating!" Bella continued.

"You know you like it Bells. Now let's find out Edward's question. What you say to that?" asked Jacob.

"Jacob," Bella scowled. "She turned to Edward, giving him a sympathetic smile, "You can tell me later."

"Or would you rather I tell you now?" Edward asked.

"No, it's okay. We can wait till we're alone." Bella answered.

Jasper nodded, "Let's just go. Carlisle can't wait forever…"

(**Author's Note:** Technically he _can_ wait forever. Jasper really wants to avoid this whole predicament)

"What if I want to ask you my question first?" asked Edward, moving in front of her.

"As long as you don't mind commentary," she said, shooting a glare at Jacob.

"He won't mind." Jacob said.

"Here's my question Bella. I'm going to ask. No tricks."

"Go on," Bella encouraged.

"Do you think my shirt makes me look fat?"

"What? What the hell kind of question is that?" Bella cocked her eyebrow impatiently.

"Not my actual question. I'm warming up so here's my real question."

Bella nodded, hoping Edward would actually be serious.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope we are giving you a laugh! I am afraid we wrote this back in school before the summer. So we will hopefully write more! Go on, if you want more let us know!**


End file.
